


Short and Sweet

by Control_Room



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Cheek Kisses, Dancing, Drabbles, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, Genderfluid Character, Girls in Love, Hand Kisses, Happy, Jewish Trans Characters, Kissing, Morning Kisses, Multi, Pregnancy, Service Dogs, Shorts, Spider-Man Kiss, Sweet, Thinking, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Pregnancy, Wally Franks Appreciation, Young Love, dip kiss, happiness, referenced/implied relationship drama, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: Kiss prompts! Pairings listed in the notes of each chapter - feel free to send some in the comments! <3
Relationships: Grant Cohen/Sori Aronheim, Joey Drew/Henry Stein, Lacie Benton/Bertrum Piedmont, Linda Stein/Marina Kidd, Shawn Flynn/Willy Franks, Thomas Connor/Wally Franks/Sammy Lawrence
Comments: 36
Kudos: 17





	1. Spider-Shawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-Man kiss for Shawn/Willy <3

Willy was washing the dishes when he noticed the situation, making him pause and smile, looking out the window at his fiance. 

Shawn was out on the big willow tree, hanging from his knees and swinging back and forth on a thin branch, his weight distributed evenly as the motion took him. The sight made Willy laugh aloud, the blur of green amid greyish teal leaves. He stepped out, Airgead trotting after him with his tongue out, tail wagging. Shawn did not notice Willy approaching, but he smiled brilliantly when the man came into his perception. 

“Hello there!” he beamed, slowing his swing just enough to see his fiance clearly. “What’re you doin’ wandering around the lavender stalks at this wee hour of the morn’?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Willy answered easily, patting Airgead as he pawed for affection. “So I went to do the dishes. It’s a better question for me to ask  _ ya _ that.”

“I woke up to the sun in me eyes, and a sense that the air was fresh and clear,” Shawn replied. “And the willow tree seemed to practically call my name. It is very nice out, isn't it?” 

“That it is,” Willy admitted, smiling a bit softer, taking in the surroundings. There was a mist over the hazy stalks of lavender, refreshing and awakening. Shawn started swinging again slowly, and Willy got an idea. “Hold still for a moment, will ya?”

“Alright?” Shawn obliged, looking at him with bewilderment. 

Willy cupped his cheeks and kissed him.


	2. Brilliant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forehead kiss for Grant/Sori <3

Sori was always beautiful, in Grant’s eyes. 

Like an angel. The biblical kind. The kind that not everyone could see the beauty in, but Grant certainly could, and her righteous fury and gentle humming always could make his heart pulse in the most wonderful ways. He was awestruck by her, over and over.

And he got to kiss her, too, over and over. 

The best time to do so was always when he came home after work, as she would be coming home from her own job, and they would take solace in one another. 

He kissed her forehead, happy.


	3. Troublemakers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mwah!" for Linda/Marina! (im realizing i have a lot more ocs than i thought) <3

Linda and Marina were troublemakers, but they were adorable troublemakers, and thus were excused from the majority of their punishments for many of their misdeeds, but not all. Despite their batting eyelashes and big puppy eyes, Joey and Willy did not give in, and handed them both brooms and mops to clean the mess the two had made.

Linda did not grumble about it, but Marina did.

“Cheer up!” Linda told her, patting her shoulder. Marina snapped back, “Only if you’d kiss me.”

“Okay!” Linda smiled, and kissed her cheek with a, “Mwah! Better?”

“A little,” Marina giggled. “Another one?”


	4. Edging Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corner-of-mouth with Henry/Joey! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> references to the linework and the colors of my main series; the big picture

Joey was a busy man - everyone knew that. Henry especially knew that, being busy alongside him as the co-owner of the studio. They always made room and time for one another, to hold hands, assure, and just talk. It kept their creativity up, as well as their motivation.

Henry’s heart desperately wanted more from those little meetings, but he knew very well that he could not take more than the occasional kiss on the cheek or forehead. Even if he and Joey were in love, there was no excuse for his previous conduct, and thus - he was stuck in a trap of his own doing.

Joey noticed his obvious dissatisfaction and yearning, and his own heart ached for the man. While Henry had broken his heart, he still loved him with it all. 

They were having one of their meetings with Johan talking, and he tapered off, noticing Henry’s stare. Specifically at his lips.

“I’m sorry,” Henry whispered, looking at his shoes, glowing pink. “I just… you have really, really pretty lips.”

“Do I?” Johan asked, mystified and bewildered, blushing a bit himself. Henry stared at him once more, his mouth ajar, questioning how Joey could even ask such a thing. “I mean, I don’t really know what ‘pretty’ lips are.”

“Yours,” Henry replied matter-of-factly.

“Ah.”

“Can I kiss them?” 

“Henry….” 

It was said with a warning tone. Henry rose his hands, backing off.

He did not expect Joey to relent.

“Just the corner.”

Henry grinned, delighted, and did so.


	5. Hearts on Tummies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trace-a-shape with Wally getting pampered by his loves, Thomas and Sammy <3 ;;

Wally was a more languid person than most you might know. He enjoyed slow and steady things, where motion could be smooth and fulfilling, rather than quick and barely satisfying. He liked basking in the sun by the big french windows of his bedroom, the plush carpet beneath him a great cushion to rest upon for the best warmth. It was optimal for him, in his eyes at least, to be able to get at least 2 hours of sunshine a day from that window. 

For Sammy and Thomas, that suited them just fine, to come home from work to their boyfriend stretched out on the floor like a cat, and to swoop down and smother him in affection and love. The best part was obviously how much Wally enjoyed it, even if he did have to go in for an evening shift with Willy afterwards. 

On a rather hot day, Tom and Sammy came into their room to find Wally laying upon the floor in his usual spot, his shirt tossed onto the bed and the sun heating his stomach, his eyes closed as he rested in contentment. 

Thomas and Sammy glanced at one another, then stole up to the man, kneeling beside each side and trying not to laugh.

Sammy kissed his stomach, and Wally looked at him and Thomas with bemusement. Thomas joined in, and they traced a heart with their lips on the other’s soft tum. He laughed.

They kissed his cheeks after, then each other.


	6. Juxtaposed Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas contemplates his hands. Hand kiss with Thomas/Wally/Sammy ;; <3!

Thomas’ hands were rougher than he would have liked them to be. He would have liked them as smooth as his cheeks when he was but a lad, but now neither hands nor cheeks were soft. His face had a scruffy beard, and his hands were calloused and overused, rough.

He studied them, frowning. It hardly  _ bothered _ him, per say, but it certainly cropped up on his mind now and then. Mentally, he compared his hands to Sammy’s and Wally’s. Wally’s were round and squishy, no matter how often he would sweep or mop. They were the perfect things to hold whenever he pleased, wonderful and gentle, constantly warm and supremely inviting. Sammy’s were slender and poised, always ready to steady and deflect a note. They were the best for rubbing backs, and Thomas could practically feel knots undo themselves at the mere thought of a massage from the musician. 

His own hands came back into focus. He frowned once more, getting up from his bench and grabbing the tool chest. He was not distracted at work, that is to say, he forgot all about his hands as he focused on his tasks. 

However, when he came home, Sammy and Wally exchanged a glance, clearly seeing something that Thomas did not.

“Something the matter, Tommy?” Wally asked him, pursing his lips. “You look kinda glum.”

“It’s nothing,” he answered, reminded of his hands as he waved one to quell any worry the two might have held. He bit back another frown. “Promise.”

“‘Nothing’ wouldn’t make you look like you just ate a whole lemon,” Sammy pointed out. “What’s on your mind, Thomas? Or, should I say…” he dropped his voice to a purr, making both Thomas and Wally snort at his antics,  _ “Mr. Connor?” _

“You’re insufferable,” Thomas groaned. Wally chimed, “Then tell us what the problem is, Tom!”

“You both like my hands, right?” Thomas inquired quietly after a moment of thought. Sammy and Wally looked shocked. Thomas looked at the floor. “Nevermind. It was a dumb que-”

“Of course we do,” Sammy told him softly, eyes gentle. “Your hands are lovely.”

“Yeah!” Wally nodded in agreement. “They’re super neat! They’re really strong and powerful!”

“Very handsome,” Sammy commented. Wally nodded sagely. “They match you, and we love you, and your great hands.”

Sammy and Wally each took a hand, and they pressed kisses to the backs.

Thomas felt better. 


	7. With a Spin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey and Henry are dancing. Joey/Henry <3

Henry spun Joey, making him gasp and giggle. Henry loved watching the emotions, good, happy, and pure, flick across Joey’s face whenever they danced together. It was heavenly. Henry knew that from experience. They spun, dancing, Johan breathless and trying to keep up with his classical training, Henry just letting the music move him. Henry shortly became in step with Joey, and Joey relaxed enough to flow along. Step, step, twirl, flow, and repeat. It did not matter that they were in a crowd of people there to celebrate the anniversary of the studio, with friends and foes alike, some in joyous mood and others in grit teeth and forced congratulations. None of that mattered when they were there to dance along with one another. Not anyone’s looks or stares, smirks or winks - neither saw any of it. Only the other person at the end of their arms, and their brilliant smile. That was all that mattered. Not the success, not the money, not the power - only each other. 

Joey laughed, beautiful, and Henry’s heart swelled into a swan song of total love. 

This was the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, with Joey.

As Henry spun Johan once more, and flung him into a dip, pressing their mouths together to the whistles of some and gasps of others around them, with Johan’s arms wrapping over his shoulders in surprise and adoration, he knew that he would not want to have it any other way.


	8. Dichotomy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bertrum and Lacie are different. Bertrum/Lacie <3

Bertrum was, undoubtedly, one of the hardest workers of the studio, despite the high and mighty appearance that would dictate otherwise. To some he was snobby, some thought he put too much into his appearance, some merely thought he emitted a sensation of something outside human capabilities of understanding. 

Therefore, it may have been ironic that his exact opposite was his closest companion. Lacie was seen as a hard worker, yet those who knew hir would tell you that she was rather laid back in her mannerisms. She did not put much into grooming, told people what she thought, and was extremely down to earth in all shapes and forms. 

Still, the pair would be seen together in hir workspace, in Bertrum’s office, on a ride, holding hands or bickering with folded arms. No matter how different the situation was, they made time to discuss it with the other, two sides of the same coin. 

When Lacie was stressed from hir quota catching up to hir, Bertrum would sit beside hir and tinker along, chattering about some nonsensical trip he had in his youth. Not only would it calm hir, but she would accomplish all hir work. 

When Bertrum was getting out of hand with ideas too flamboyant for even BendyLand, Lacie would take him out of the studio on a walk to a park, for him to get his head on straight. 

Bertrum kissed hir temple as they settled in for a night, and she returned the gesture happily. 


	9. Swallowed a Melon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant wakes to Sori talking to his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS HAS TRANS PREGNANCY IMPLIED SO IF YOURE UNCOMF WITH THAT DONT READ IT   
> stay safe <3

Grant woke up to the sound of whispering. His eyes opened slowly, not too surprised to see his wife talking to his growing stomach. 

“Sori,” he grumbled, smiling, turning to his other side, “They can’t understand you, you know.”

“Yes, but they can hear me,” she scolded, and gently turned him back. She giggled. “You look like you ate an entire melon.”

“Thanks,” Grant wryly replied, feeling exactly like the words she said. “Maybe I did.”

“Do you want to?” she asked, grinning. He groaned and shook his head. 

She kissed his stomach, and then up along to his lips. 


End file.
